


青鳥

by willaerd



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Summary: 在某個平日的黃昏時刻，他仍然像平日一樣眺望著夕陽那火紅的餘韵。
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)





	青鳥

昨天之前的一切，每次回想起來都如此不真實。  
黃昏鎮的鐘塔上，位於塔頂的房檐處站著一個黑色的人影。這個房檐狹窄又高聳，稱之為天臺也不為過。他站在整座城鎮的最高點，眺望著遠處的夕陽。  
這景色已經不知道看過多少次了。曾經的每天都在這裡一次又一次地看著，好像永遠都看不夠一樣。

青年常常在想，如果最初對他坦承一點就好了。  
他是指那個曾經的曾經，在青年還是Nobody的時候，那個與他每日在這裡共度一段時光的少年。  
他那金色的短髮有著柔軟的觸感，隔著手套摸起來也能感覺到溫暖。

青年伸出手，在原本每天少年坐的位置上如今空空如野。他的手懸在空中許久，爾后尷尬地用這隻手抓抓頭，無奈與失落全都寫在臉上。  
隨著一聲長長的歎氣聲，他拿出了兩隻鹽水冰。一隻拿在自己手裡，另外一隻則放在了他的搭檔曾經每天坐的位置上。嘴裡充滿了清涼的味道，這味道比他作為Nobody時期吃到的感覺還要好。  
這是他第一次以人類的身份坐在這裡吃冰。最初他還擔心著自己完全無法面對這裡，只是真正踏上這座鐘塔時，腳步沒有想像中那麼沉重。  
他摸摸自己的胸口，現在的心情有些微妙。  
——這是自己預料外，也不曾想過的結果。不止自己，這應該是所有人意料之外的結果。  
其他人怎麼樣都無所謂了，無非是與他一樣；但他掛念的，只有那個末尾番號的少年而已。

何曾幾時，自己面對的那些事物和感情，都可以用“因為沒有心”來解釋的——只是它看起來更像是在逃避自己不觸及心底最柔軟的部份，無存的尊嚴。  
可是現在，無論自己願意與否，都要去面對這些負面情緒。  
青年苦笑著咬著藍色的鹽水冰，很久以來印象中是最開心也是最放鬆的時光，隨著心的回歸，一切都變得複雜和惆悵。

他瞟向放置鹽水冰的位置，這隻冰經過長時間的放置已經開始融化，透明的水浸著半透明的冰，雖然看著可惜，不過也很是適合現在他的心情。  
——因為看起來更像是眼淚的顏色。

如果最初對他坦承一點就好了。  
那樣的話，想說的話都可以一次性說清楚，也不需要到了最後的最後，有些事情還是那樣模糊不清。  
能夠確認的東西少之又少，連最後究竟能否等得到都是未知數。  
自己也是個糟糕的傢伙啊。

“Roxas……”

作為Nobody的自己，所生存的那個世界，現在已經不存在了。  
他的名字是Lea……與曾經在光輝庭園居住的紅髮少年是同一個人。自己曾經失去了太久的自己的時間，那個早已停止的時間鐘擺，如今又開始運轉起來。  
他很清楚地知道，自己失去的不僅僅是那段時光，就連自己的一切也失去了。而就在自己彷徨在Nobody的世界中的時候，好容易建立起來的友情城堡也被摧毀得乾乾淨淨。  
現在他是不是可以惋惜了？  
或許是的。  
可以怨恨嗎？  
當然也可以。  
可以悲傷嗎？  
……似乎，從很早以前就一直在悲傷了。

如今想起這些回憶，情緒的漣漪就不能停止。伴隨著最後的那個約定，手中握住的回憶連自己也不能確認是否是真實。  
或許說因為現在的感受如此真實，他才會覺得自己不是仍然真真正正地活著。  
紅髮青年一直覺得難以釋懷。  
他在意識中所見到的金髮少年輪廓清晰，一舉一動甚至是連微笑的一瞬間都記得清清楚楚。可是現在卻如同一隻藍色的青鳥，不知不覺的一瞬間就從高塔的高臺上，也是從他的身邊一躍而起飛走了。而自己面對著夕陽，想要追尋，又無從下手。

他想起了曾經自己在某個世界的大海上與他一起飛翔的景象，或許如果有一天，自己也成為那樣的青鳥的話，能夠自由翱翔這件事，也與那個時候自己和那個少年一起暢快和高傲地在空中眺望的感覺一樣吧？  
恍惚地好像做夢一樣。  
……而夢，總是會醒來的。

黃昏鎮的鐘塔上，青年坐在他……不，是他們曾經每日都會流連的地方。他向著那遙不可及的天空伸出手，召喚出與夕陽餘韵近似的Keyblade，帶著半自嘲卻又半得意的表情。  
“喂，你們兩個……”  
他頓了頓，在腦海中印象中的確是有兩個影子的，但是另一個是誰呢？  
青年回想了一會，維持著高舉動作的勞累讓他放棄了繼續思考。最終他只是看著那把好像能把天空都燃燒起來的紅色鑰匙刃，喃喃自語道：

“……你看，現在我也和你一樣了……”  
“所以……等著我，這次一定會把你帶回去。”

在某個平日的黃昏時刻，他仍然像平日一樣眺望著夕陽那火紅的餘韵。

Fin.


End file.
